HowPeterMetTheAvengers
by fanelothaire
Summary: One-Shots on how Peter met the Avengers Irondad & Spiderson
1. CuddleMess

Tony and the newly pardoned avengers were watching a movie in the living room. They figured that if they wanted to fix the situation back to how it was, then they should do some bonding activities together.

They had been throwing a lot of suggestions before they settled down for a movie (Frozen- much to Clint's delights).

They were doing pretty job so far, no unnecessary insults were thrown and even Natasha was smiling even though she tried not to show it. Tony was sitting alone because, well just because they watched one damn musical cartoon didn't mean all hard feelings were magically vanished from his heart.And the others understood and didn't mention anything.

Halfway through the movie, the elevator slid open. They all watched a boy tiredly walked in the room. And to say the team (except for Tony) were surprised and confused was an understatement.They all carefully studied the boy as he put his bag (school bag? Is this boy lost or something) and walked towards them.

But the surprise was nothing compared to anything that had managed to shocked them in their entire life when the said boy let himself fell on top of Tony, face buried in his chest under his chin, arms wrapped around his torso.

"Gosh Peter, warn a man before you attack them with cuddles", he said hugging the boy (Peter?) back.Ok, now things had been more weird because they had never seen him hugged anyone except for Pepper and Rhodey. Anna and Elsa had long been forgotten.

They watched as Tony stroked his hair. "How was school?".He got a low grumble in return."Hey don't fall asleep on me Petey. My back can't handle carrying you to bed three times in a row."

Too bad the boy already fell into the dreamland.Tony just sighed fondly and gave a little smooch on his forehead.Natasha being Natasha was the first who had snapped out of their oh-so-shook moment.

"What's happening now?"

Tony looked up, momentarily forgot about them."Err...well meet my s-intern and excuse me now people I need to put him in his room."He swiftly carried the sleeping boy bridal style and walked out and didn't came back.They all sat in silence until all started talking at once.

"Holy Snoop Dog!!""What just HAPPENED?""Okaayy...y'all know that intern was bullshit right?""100 bucks that's his son.""We all pretty sure that's his son Clint, that's not how it works""Why does his intern has a room in here?""Because he's not, Wanda!!""Omg I tried to kill a father of a child"They all turned to Steve."YOU DID WHAT!!"


	2. ScarletWitch

This is really long so brace yourself.AND SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES.————————————————Wanda was really bored out of her mind. Vision had gone somewhere with Rhodes and the others were in the training room.

She hadn't really used her power since the Civil War which was 6 months ago. She limited her power only to lift small stuffs like books.

It wasn't that she hated her power but it made her felt dangerous,like a monster.

She still trained how to combat with Natasha though but she didn't feel like being tackled and thrown to the floor today.

She played with her power around her fingers when she remembered that Vision once told her that the top of the tower had a really nice view and that was exactly where she was planning to go.

She told Friday to bring her to the roof.And she was surprised when she arrived there, because there were many flowers from many kinds and there was a huge tree in the centre of the garden-like floor, the view of the sky and other buildings were really breathtaking.

The next thing she noticed was a boy sitting under the tree reading a book on the ground.

She walked slowly to the boy and stopped abruptly.She didn't know exactly how to greet the boy, so she just stood there awkwardly.

Thankfully the boy looked up and saw her, brown eyes wide open.

"Miss Maximoff, I'm sorry do you need anything?".Wanda just shook her head and walked towards the boy.

"What's your name, boy?".

"I'm Peter! Come on Miss Maximoff, you don't have to stand, the ground is clean I promise!", the boy, Peter just grinned and she couldn't help but smiled back.

Nobody, like literally nobody on the earth had ever addressed her that polite before,and somehow that made her laugh internally.

She sat down beside him, took shelter under the tree while he pushed his book aside.

"Please, Peter. Call me Wanda."

"Nice to meet you Wanda. Err not to be rude but what are you doing here, I mean Friday told me the others were training?", confused as he tilted his head like a puppy making Wanda smile even wider.

"Just wanted to check out the view. It's really nice here", she said whilst looking around.

"Err...Mr. Stark told me you can do magic. Can you show me, please? I mean if you're okay with it", Peter asked her.

She looked at his puppy eyes and decided small trick won't hurt.

So she showed him what she was doing earlier in her room.

Peter's eyes grown bigger as he giggled that melted her heart on the spot and she was glad that she had made him laugh.

" This is so cool Wanda!", a little too enthusiastic and she was taken back because people usually scared of her. So she began to do other small tricks that she knew and for a moment she thought everything could excite the boy.

She swore she could sing an English song with the most horrible accent ever and Peter would still clap his hands and say it was cool. The thought made her laughed out loud.

"Can you teach me?", he asked her with bright eyes.

Wanda could only laugh."That's not how this works,Peter.You know this isn't really magic,right? If you want to learn real magic, you should asked Dr.Strange.",she replied back in between her laughter.

"But aren't you a witch?", Wanda felt like hugging the confused cute little boy and never let go."Scarlet Witch is just a name, Peter, just like how Black Widow isn't really a spider.", she couldn't help but explained it slowly as if she was talking to 5 year old boy.

Through out the whole conversation, she tried to figure out his age. At first she thought Peter was twelve because of the baby face but he was quite tall to be twelve and she glanced at his book that looked like a college book earlier.

She knew that she wasn't the brightest in the team as she had dropped out of school but last time she checked, twelve year old children weren't supposed to be in college.

"How old are you, Peter?", she asked finally as she glanced again at the book which didn't go unnoticed by Peter.

"Oh, I'm sixteen. I just read this book fo fun.", he smiled sheepishly.

"You look young", she grinned.

"Yeah, I got that a lot, but Dad - I mean Mr.Stark said it's a good thing because when people my age are 50, I'm going to look like 30. But he was exaggerating", he replied back but his face clearly showed that he just said something he shouldn't.

Ok. She wasn't the brightest, but she wasn't THAT dumb.

"Dad? Wait you're a Stark? That's why you get access in this place."

Peter hesitated for too long before he sighed. "Well, sort of?".Well not really but she didn't need to know that.

Wanda didn't catch it because the only thing she was thinking was, this precious boy was Tony Stark's son, and Steve told them how they left him in Siberia.

She felt guilty because this boy could've lost his father.

"Wanda?Are you okay?", she snapped out of her thought at looked back at Peter who was really concerned.

"Well, I'm sorry. About fighting your dad.", she apologised weighed with guilt.

"Hey it's okay. If anything, I'm mad at Rogers, not you".Wanda couldn't help but asked what happened after they left Tony in Siberia.

Peter hesitated but told her because he had been bottled his feelings about the incident for half a year now. He didn't tell Ned about what happened because god knew he didn't keep secrets well. And Wanda was already in the mess anyway.

So he told her how he and Pepper waited for Tony for 2 nights but he didn't come home. Not until Vision brought him back, broken and immediately went into surgery. He told her how he was scared because Tony was in coma for 2 weeks. How Peter always got nightmares about losing Tony.He told her about Spiderman too.

Wanda found out that holding back her tears was harder than holding herself back every time her power went berserk.————————————————It was 2am and Tony couldn't sleep so he decided hot chocolate would help.

He was sipping his drink when Wanda walked into the kitchen.For a moment, he thought about leaving the room but decided against it. Things weren't going any better if he kept avoiding them.

He didn't spend much time with Wanda but she knew something was wrong with her as her movements were slow and unsure.She grabbed a mug and made herself some tea. She wasn't facing him.

"I met your son, Peter. Such an adorable mess, he was.", she started without turning around.

Tony immediately tensed. He was about to snap something to her when suddenly Wanda turned, eyes wet.She wasn't crying because she was holding back her tears but Tony was still taken back. When she spoke next, her voice broke slightly.

"H-he told me about... what happened after Siberia a-and I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't know about Barnes until Steve told me and I just wanted to tell you that I didn't fight for Barnes, I just fought for my freedom a-and , a-and -",

If Tony hadn't met Peter, then maybe he couldn't care less about her crying. But he did meet Peter, and curse his parental instinct as he watched a nineteen year old girl having a mental meltdown in-front of him.

His face softened."Its okay Wanda. You don't have to explain. At least you had the gut to say it to my face. It's okay.".And she just smiled and drank her tea."I won't tell the others about Peter"."Well thank you, I appreciate that."

Maybe things would get better after this.

And if Wanda hung out with Peter every day at the top of the tower, Tony didn't say anything.


	3. ScarletWitchpt2

Ever since Wanda had apologised to Tony, not only she became close with young Stark (she had found out that he wasn't really Tony's son, but who cared?), but she became friendly with the older Stark too.

They greeted each other when they met or happened to be in the same room. They even made joke around each other, much to the others' shocked and confusion.

Everyone except Tony was having dinner when the said man entered the room to make some coffee.

"Hello, Wanda.", he started without looking at her or anyone.

"Hi,Tony. How was that project going on?", Peter had told her about that project they were working on. Not that she understood anyway.

"Nothing explode yet.",he gave a glance at her.

"Wow,that's such a great accomplishment", her words heavy in sarcasm while she smirked.

Tony just shrugged and winked at her before heading to the lab where Peter probably waiting.

She continued her dinner but it was too quiet so she looked up and saw Clint's eyes was about to explode. Natasha had her spoon froze halfway her mouth. The others just looked at her, mouth wide open.

She immediately barked out her laughter and was bombarded with questions which she ignored.

Two weeks after the incident, Peter came into the tower using the avengers' elevator instead of Tony's personal ones because it was broken.

He was hoping nobody would catch him, but well if Parker's luck was a person, he probably was laughing in his face. 'HA! YOU WISH!'

Because the moment the elevator slid open, all of the ex avengers except for Wanda were looking at him.

The next thing he knew, he was strangled by the Hawkeye, the Black Widow had her knife pointed at his throat while Falcon had snatched the widow's gun and pointed at him.————————————————Wanda was watching vines in her room when she heard a scream.She quickly got out of her room and ran towards the sound.

Halfway there she met Tony who looked panic as he followed her to the source of the sound.

And then it hit her. 'Peter!'

"I TOLD YOU FRIDAY LET ME IN AND FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT HYDRA!", Peter screamed until he saw the witch at the door way. His father closed behind.

Before Tony had the chance to do anything,Wanda had flown the exvangers across the wall and the floor (but she softened the impact). She quickly dragged Peter towards Tony using her power and asked them to leave. Tony hesitated but did what she told, quietly praying there wouldn't be another war in his living room.

The others just looked at her, shocked because she hadn't use her power for fighting in almost 7 months.

"What were you thinking?", she started dryly.

"We were just being cautious. Hydra couldn't care less about the age of their soldiers!", Sam eyed her carefully.

"He was just a child! Even if he was Hydra, which he isn't, he was still a child. Did you really have to point a gun and a knife at him? 5 vs 1, how was that fair? Earth's mightiest heroes my butthole. More like Earth's mightiest bully. Don't you feel grateful to Tony, who just saved our asses by giving a second chance?".

"We are grateful, Wanda. That was why we caught that boy because he could be a threat in his home", Natasha said carefully, trying to be reasonable.

"Yeah let's show how grateful we are by trying to kill his son. That sounds like a perfect idea", without wasting anytime to see the shocked and guilty faces, she headed to find Peter.

She found them in Peter's room.

"Thank you, Wanda", Tony offered a smile.

"Don't worry Tony. That was what a real friend would do", she smiled back but Peter had another idea.

"You're not a friend, Wanda. You're a family."

————————————————Sorry if it was rubbish.


	4. LatetoSchool

The avengers were having breakfast when Tony suddenly took out an Iron Man lunch box out of nowhere and started to fill it with food.

Before any of them could say anything, there was a crashing sound and suddenly there was a boy came barging into the kitchen.

"OMG OMG OMG I'M LATE!!".

Tony just gave him a disapproval look.

" Next time, wake up when I told you to wake up, Peter, and you wouldn't be late and will actually have time for breakfast".

The boy just stuffed his lunch box in his bag and started to make a run towards the elevator."HOMEWORK!",Tony shouted and the boy came back to the lounge room which was connected to the kitchen and cramped his homework in his bag before giving Tony a hug and a smooch on his cheek and out he went.

"YOU HAVE A SON!", Clint began as he looked at the closed elevator.

"He's my intern, not my son", he said back without looking at them.

"Yeah, cuz all interns give their boss a kiss on the cheek before going to school and all bosses apparently need to made their interns lunch boxes", Natasha fired back, rolling her eyes.

She looked at the other heroes and they just too stunned to even speak.

"I think you broke them, Stark", she smirked.

"Well, he's still my intern though", he said back as he headed out of the room with a soft smile on his face.

"HE HAS A SON! HE HAS A SON,NAT!"

"DONT SHOUT IN MY EARS, CLINT!", she screamed back, smacking his forehead hard with the back of her hand.

God, he could be really handful when he wanted to.


	5. UncleRhodey

Rhodey and Tony was going to a meeting to fix whatever problem regarding the accords for a week at SHIELD headquarter.He was currently riding the elevator to Tony's floor, hands typing on his phone, telling Ross that they were going to be there in a few hours.

When the elevator slid open, he barely took a few steps when he looked up from his phone and immediately came to a halt. Right in-front of him was Tony. Nothing was weird with that, but the boy in his arms was really not what he had expected. Both of them still didn't notice him, watching them with eyes wide open.

"It's just for a week Petey. I won't be long, alright? You'll be fine. I'll make sure to call you every day. Promise.", Tony said, right hand slowly playing with the boy's curly hair. Rhodey swore he had never heard his best friend who he had known since his college year talked with such a soft tone, maybe with Pepper, BUT THAT BOY WAS NOT PEPPER. Which brought him to his only conclusion, 'I HAVE A SECRET NEPHEW THAT EVEN I DIDNT KNOW'.

"Pinky promise?", the boy,Petey(?) asked, eyes wet like a kicked puppy. Before Tony could say anything, a loud gasp had caught both of their attention.

"Tony! WTF! When are you going to tell me? I'll let you know that I'm deeply wounded", he seemed genuinely upset. Peter looked at him, eyes shocked while Tony looked at him confused.

"You mean...when am i going to tell you that I have... an intern?", voice heavy with confusion.

Rhodey just gave him a disapproval look, clearly didn't believe him. He just ignored the man and walked towards to the boy.

"Hey, boy. I don't know if your dad had told you about me or not but you can call me Uncle Rhodey.", he smiled at his new nephew.

Peter and Tony both just looked at him in horror and for a few seconds nobody said anything.

"Rhodey dear, I think we have a severe misunderstanding right here.", he face palmed himself while Peter blushed and stood there awkwardly.

"W-what? B-ut,b-but"

"BUT, he is as good as mine, so you're not that far from the truth. Come on, we're already late. I'll fill you in the jet.", he hugged Peter one more time and gave him kissed on his forehead.

Rhodey just looked at them back and forth and decided to let it go for now.

"Whatever. I'm still your uncle though. So you better call me Uncle Rhodey", he told Peter.

Peter just gave him a shy smile but nodded. "Okay, see after the meeting Uncle Rhodey."

The respond made his grinned even wider.

————————————————

In the jet, Tony told him everything about Peter, his parents, his uncle and aunt and Spiderman. Rhodey, of course gave him an earful lecture about letting his 'nephew' to Germany, but was glad that at least Tony had another person who cared about him.

He just looked at Tony fondly and gave him a smirk every night when he had a phone call with Peter. He also joined them if they facetimed each other.

Exactly three days after they left the compound, Peter was having a breakdown on the call because he missed Tony so much, and he just watched Tony calmed the boy down with wet eyes. He didn't know much about their relationship, but after that call he 100% believed that it was pure and they really loved each other.

He even talked about Peter over the phone with Pepper and she couldn't help but tell him what a wonderful boy he was, and even sent a lot of pictures of Tony and Peter cuddling during movie nights, which had managed to melt his heart because of the cuteness.

Whenever Tony missed Peter, he would talk about 'his kid' to him for hours, not that Rhodey ever mind.

Finally the week was over and they went back to the compound to a happy Peter, who immediately attacked Tony with hugs.

He also hug his 'Uncle Rhodey' afterward.

Ever since that, Rhodey had gone to the compound thrice as often than before to spend time with Tony, Pepper and his new nephew.


	6. UncleRhodeyPt2

It was a month later, when Tony needed to go for another meeting with Rhodey. But instead of for a week like last time, the meeting was for two weeks.

They were finally gathering all of them who was involved in the Civil War except for Spiderman because his identity and whereabouts were still unknown.

Peter who had spent more time with his dad and uncle, was really upset. And it was more upsetting when he found out that Pepper was going with them too, something about needing to tell the guy with the eye patch to stop getting her fiancé in every mission every 2 days.

May was fortunately taking a week off, and more than happy to spend time with her nephew, so Tony had convinced her to just stay at the tower until they got back instead of sending Peter back to her apartment.

"Make sure you get home before twelve when you go out patrolling, call me if anything happens, text me before you go to bed and do not skip meals", Tony said as he hugged the boy.

"Tony, you don't have to worry much. I know how to take care of a spiderbaby", May rolled her eyes but smirked fondly.

This time Peter didn't really feel sad like last time because he could finally spend time with his aunt, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to miss them like crazy.

Tony, on the other hand, was really upset and annoyed as he was sulking in the jet as soon as they took off, much to Pepper's and Rhodey's amusement.

——————————————————

Tony was really bored out of his mind. He was currently sitting between Steve and Natasha in the meeting room. Scott didn't come as he'd already signed the Accords and just wanted to spend time with his daughter.

Steve was listening to Ross's irrelevant points and just plainly annoyed with him.

He was pretty sure the King of Wakanda was the only person who was really listening , so Steve tuned him out and took a glance to his surrounding.

Pepper was sitting across to him next to Rhodey. Clint, Wanda and Sam were sitting at the end of the other side.

He stole a glance towards Tony and frowned when he saw the man had taken his phone out. Normally, he would tell him to focus on the meeting, but on the screen was something like a family photo.

It wasn't really weird to see Pepper and Rhodey in them but what caught his attention was a boy in Tony's embrace, both were grinning brightly.

He looked up and saw Tony gave a faint smile with fond eyes, as he ran his finger on the boy's face.

He noticed that Natasha had stopped listening too and was staring at him with the same expression as he had. Natasha and Steve looked at each other and back at the man next to them.

They didn't know why, but they kept on staring at the picture, studying the happy boy as they had a hard time to believe the grinning man in the picture was the same Stark that they once knew or at least they thought they knew.They both flinched when the phone vibrated as it received a call. Tony had set his phone on silent , so Ross hadn't noticed them.

Tony knew that everybody else, however, was staring at him. Rhodey and Pepper were shooting an amused smirk while Sam and Wanda just looked pathetically confused.

Clint was shooting curious look at Natasha and had increased the power of his hearing aids , so he could eavesdrop.

But Tony couldn't care less. It had been a very long day and he wanted to talk to his son, so he picked up the phone.

"Hey kiddo. How're you doing?", he made sure that his voice was low so that only he, Steve,Natasha and Clint could hear (much to Sam and Wanda frustration).

Steve and the other two eavesdroppers were taken back by the soft tone that came out of Tony's mouth. They'd never heard him talking like that, except to Pepper. But Pepper was there in the room, looking bored as ever as she stared at Ross like he was the dumbest human being on Earth.So it must be the boy from the picture.

Steve leaned forward to block Tony from Ross so that he wouldn't notice him because he couldn't help but wanting to hear the conversation. Tony just raised an eyebrow at him but continued to talk to the phone.

"How was school? Yeah that's good. Did you have dinner already? What? May cooked? Well tough luck, kiddo.",

he chuckled softly.

They could hear a faint excited voice through the phone.

"Really? I knew it you would ace the Spanish test."

Ross who'd finally noticed that nobody was listening anymore ( even T'Challa was done with him) as he quickly scanned the room with his eyes.

Pepper and Rhodey were whispering at each other, Steve was staring at him but his eyes weren't focusing on him at all, he couldn't see Tony and Natasha because Steve was blocking them.

Clint had the most ridiculous look ever, his eyes were wide and jaw hung loose while Sam was just done with everyone and everything.

Wanda was tugging at her hair and was questioning the existence of everything on Earth.

Natasha who noticed the situation, quickly kicked Tony's chair, warning him that Ross was walking around the room.

"Petey? I got to go now. ByeMissYouLoveYouBye", he hung up just as Ross stopped behind him, pinching his nose.

"Whatever. Meeting dismissed", he said rubbing his face so hard Tony thought the man might bleed himself.

Collective sounds of 'thank god' (Wanda's was the loudest) could be heard as everyone made their way for dinner.

——————————————————

The rogues were crowding in Steve's room as he told Sam and Wanda about what they saw and heard. Bucky had joined them that night as he arrived from Wakanda nearly an hour after the meeting ended.

You see... when they were on the run , there wasn't anything much they could do. So they entertained themselves with gossips on the magazines, conspiracy on the news and loads of vines (much to Bucky's excitement, Shuri had taught him a lot about gen z humours).

That was why they were having a harmless juicy gossip (much to Wanda's delights ,because she could've sworn she was about to combust out of boredom) about Tony and his kid(?).

——————————————————

Today was the day everyone was heading back to the Tower, including the rogues.

Everyone just watched Tony as he demanded Rhodey to fly the quinjet faster.

"Tony calm down. I'm sure Peter could wait for you for another ten minutes.", Pepper said, even though she couldn't wait to see the boy herself.

"Well I can't", he said back sulkily.

The rogues just looked at him. They still weren't used to this side of Tony, who showed his emotions more rather than masking it with his fake smile and attitude. The rogues themselves couldn't wait to meet this 'Peter' they'd been hearing for the past two weeks. He really sounded like a nice kid.

When they'd finally arrived, Tony, Pepper and Rhodey were the ones walking out of the jet first followed by the rogues.

"DAD! PEPPER! UNCLE RHODEY!"

They all turned around and saw a cute boy, looked like 15 or 16 year old, came running to hug the trio. Clearly oblivious towards the others.

Steve cleared his throat, catching the boy's attention.

"Ehhem. Hi, my name is Steve, with a b.", he said.He could see the boy's eyes practically lit up. "Where?"

"What?" "Where's the b?"

"THERE'S A BEE", Steve shrieked, pretending to be scared.He earned a laugh from the boy and the other exvangers, leaving Tony, Pepper and Rhodey in confusion.

Natasha walked to him next.

"Hi , I'm lesbian", she smirked.

"Ouh, I thought you were American", he smirked back. "Road works ahead?", Peter asked, smirk getting wider.

Everyone of the exvangers plus Bucky shouted the reply, a little too enthusiastic.

"I SURE HOPE IT DOES"

The trio just looked at each other with horror expressions as they all cackled out loud.

"God. Now there're seven of them"

——————————————————

It had been a month since the rogues came back and Tony had to admit that things had gotten better than he thought.

Even though he noticed the others had became a lot weirder. He had caught them far too many time intensely gossiping about a lot of things, even Steve Captain America Rogers himself had sometimes ran into the room with new gossip or conspiracy news.

But what he couldn't handle was the constantly shouting of vines in the tower.

They even managed to kidnap his son just to recreate vines and force him to join the gossip group.

'But seeing Peter's happy face was definitely worth it', he thought.


End file.
